


Wherever You're Going, I'm Going Your Way

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [12]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M, Takes Place on the island in Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Alan and Billy are on the island in Jurassic World to save some stranded people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the day is the Jungle.

Alan looks over at Billy as they walk through the jungle on Jurassic World. “Why is it, do you think, that all of these rich people all over the world think it’s fun to play with the forces of nature?”

“Because it’s like the ultimate, “yes, I can” argument.” 

“What do you mean?”

Billy shrugs and licks his lips. “Like when someone says to a kid, “You can’t do that,” and the kid goes “Yes, I can.” The first person will usually say, “No, you really can’t,” to which the kid will reply, “Yeah, well, watch me!” You know? I know you don’t like kids overly much, but... Do you get what I mean?” 

“Yeah. I guess that does sound like Masrani and Hammond. And Wu, come to think of it. I will never really get why we’re here though.”

“Same reason we went to Isla Sorna. People went missing and they say we’re the only ones who can find the missing people.” Billy shrugs. “I guess they figure we’ve survived twice already so we could easily survive a third time. The good news is, we’ll have some help. Owen Grady will be here, so will Claire Dearing.”

“The two who survived the island?” 

“Yeah. So, let’s see if we can find ‘em and then we’ll rescue the people who need to be rescued.” 

“And then we can get off this island and back to the normal world.” 

Billy chuckles. “What’s normal?” 

“Good point.” Alan smiles over at Billy. “Well, back to our normal.” 

“That sounds a little better, but what is there to go back to? Now that this place was made, no one wants to dig up bones.” 

“There’s got to be other things you’re good at, Billy.” 

“Well, yeah. But... I want to work with you,” Billy says softly. 

“Why me?” 

“Because... Really, Alan, you haven’t figured this out yet?” 

“Figured what out?” Alan looks over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Figured out that I’m in love with you.” Billy shakes his head. “I mean, I know you’re all about the dinosaurs, but... You really never noticed?” 

“I didn’t... But... Billy,” Alan says, turning to cup Billy’s face in his hands. “I feel the same. I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Billy leans in and kisses him, then pulls back at the roar of a dinosaur. “Okay. This is not the time or place,” he says with a wince. “We have to focus on where we are. Afterwards, I want to definitely get into this.” 

“When this is over, we’ll discuss all of this.”

Billy nods and they head forward through the jungle.


End file.
